


The Woes of Overeating

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Arthur comes home to a sick Merlin.





	The Woes of Overeating

Arthur hadn’t expected anything when he came home that night. Alright, maybe he expected a kiss or two and maybe a cuddle from Merlin, but not _this_.

“I have an achy tummy,” Merlin whined, his face covered with a throw pillow while he clutched at his stomach.

Arthur stared at him. “…Hello to you too.” He shrugged off his jacket and proceeded to hang it on the coat rack. “What have you done this time?”

“I’m sorry,” came the muffled reply.

“For being a pain in my arse?” Arthur asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He glanced back at his husband’s listless form on the sectional sofa when he received no reply. He frowned worriedly, already thinking of taking Merlin to the A&E. He swept his gaze over the kitchen–there was a small pile of dishes in the sink; they were both in too much hurry to wash them that morning. He shifted his gaze to the dining table and caught sight of an open book and an empty box of doughnuts–wait, what?

“You ate my doughnuts?” He demanded, turning around to look at Merlin.

Merlin threw off the pillow and sat up abruptly. “It wasn’t my fault!” he said indignantly. “It was the doughnuts! They’re evil, _evil _little things.” He then covered his mouth with a hand, looking a bit green.

Arthur’s frown morphed into a look of worry. “That’s what you get for eating a dozen doughnuts,” he reproached, sitting next to his husband. “Do you want to go to the hospital?” He asked, running a hand through Merlin’s raven locks.

“Don’t need to,” Merlin mumbled, shaking his head. “Sorry I ate your doughnuts. They were begging me to eat them, okay?”

Arthur shot him an incredulous look. “Are you seriously putting the blame on my doughnuts?”

Merlin childishly stuck his tongue at him before wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “You’re supposed to take my word for it, prat!” He said, squeezing his husband. “I’m sick and your doughnuts are _evil_.”

Arthur snorted; there’s nothing to say to that outburst, so he planted a kiss on Merlin’s forehead before he wordlessly stood up and went to their bedroom, ignoring his husband’s protests.

He grabbed a pillow and a blanket before going back to Merlin, who was sporting a pout. “Scooch over,” Arthur said, nudging him with a foot. “And wipe that pout from your face.”

Merlin glared at him. “You left me,” he said, petulantly.

“Yes, briefly, to get these,” Arthur said, holding out the pillow and the blanket. “I thought you could use some cuddles.”

Merlin brightened at the mention of cuddles. “Alright, but I want to be the little spoon,” he said, immediately making space for him.

“Aren’t you always?”

“Yes, but I’m reminding you in case you forgot.” Merlin said, winking at him.

Arthur smiled fondly at him as he gave him the pillow. He knew that Merlin likes to hug pillows to chest whenever they cuddle. He pulled Merlin against his chest once they’ve settled on the couch and had the blanket covering them.

“You’re the best cuddle partner,” Merlin sighed, contented. Arthur hummed, nuzzling the back of his neck. “That’s because you’re soft.”

Arthur raised his head. “Did you just call me fat?”

“Nope,” Merlin answered, his lips popping on the ‘p’. “I ate your doughnuts so you wouldn’t be.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, deciding to let it go. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he muttered.

Merlin smiled. “I know,” he said, stifling a yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by yours truly. I ate two doughnuts and I seriously regretted it because I was already full.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
